Awakening
by Shyla
Summary: He left as soon as the button of his cloak was done. Her eyes rimmed red and black and blue bruises started to appear. She cried, trying to forget about what had just happened."


**Awakening**  
  
**Summary:** _"He left as soon as the button of his cloak was done. Her eyes rimmed red and black and blue bruises started to appear. She cried, trying to forget about what had just happened."  
_  
Rated: R for future references.  
  
A/N: Well the story begins in present time, But then in later chapters will show the past and how Ginny is where she is.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE (I WISH IT WAS THOUGH!)

* * *

Present  
  
He left as soon as the button of his cloak was done. Slamming the doorbehind him, he left Ginny alone to deal with her new bruises. Leaving her alone in self despair. Ginny lay on her bed, naked. Her eyes rimmed red andblackand blue bruises started to appear. She cried some more, trying to forget aboutwhat had just happened. She should be used to the sudden wake up calls of his yelling and the sudden punches he emitted to her. This hadhappened every daysince she came into his evil hell house. The first day wascrucial. It had hurt more,but now all she could feel was numbness everywherefrom head to toe. She was his sex slave. She hated him for it. The only reason why she was here, was because of a stupid war. All she knew so far was that Voldermort was winning. If this war had not started she would have   
been safe and away from this cruel evil place.

* * *

Past  
  
_**BOOM  
**  
Ginny looked up from the arm she was tightly wrapping with bandage cloth.   
  
Below her the patient looked panic stricken.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He screamed.  
  
"Hey. Hey, calm down." Said Ginny. ''Don't worry Mr. Edwards. Just calm down.You need your rest." Ginny frowned. She knew what that noise was, an attack.  
  
Ginny put down his arm down gently and walked over to the entrance. Outside of the tent people, about a mile away, were screaming and running around, trying to get away from the enemy.  
  
Ginny felt fear go through her body. She looked back at her patient. The sleeping drought finally kicked in and he was out cold.  
  
"Great." Said Ginny as she went over to the bedside and grabbed her wand. She looked around at the sleeping forms of the wounded, some badly bruised,others ready to die. She ran out side, zipping the tent closed and casting a protection spell around the tent.  
  
Ginny turned around and started to run towards the explosion.   
They'll be safe. I hope. Silently she prayed to the gods and ran towards the  
  
tents that were ablaze. Arriving at the site of the explosion. She gasped.  
  
Around her almost everything was on fire. Healers and the unwounded were huddled around the injured. Dead bodies lay in their own puddles of blood. Ginny was mortified.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, help. Help me." Ginny turned knowing that voice.  
  
"PANSY!" Ginny screamed. She ran to her dear friend. As she reached the fallen girl, her eyes began to brim with tears. She looked closer and saw that she was wounded on the side of her stomach. Pansy's hand covered her wound, trying to stop seeping blood. Ginny gasped._

__

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson (Fours years ago)  
**  
_Ginny sat at the family table, drinking her coffee, staring at the swirl of brown as she stirred it with a spoon. Her mother across from her doing the same.  
  
"I can't believe him mum." Ginny looked up from her coffee. "First he takes off, without telling us where he's going. Then a few days later we get an owl telling us he's at auror school. He can't even make up his damn mind"  
  
"Virginia, I don't want any of that language in my house. I know your upset but, please calm down." Mrs Weasley said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry mum but he really needs to make up his mind. He told me that he would stay for a couple of days to help me study for my O.W.L's. He knows how much I want to be a healer."  
  
"Ginny dear, you need to understand that he's doing what he wants and hewants to be an auror like Harry and Hermione."  
  
Ginny looked back down, feeling a little guilty. Ginny stood up. "Mum, I just can't believe that he would back down on me."__

* * *

**A YEAR AND A HALF LATER   
**_

**  
**Ginny walked down the creaky stairs. She could hear the voices greeting the unknown visitor. She was scared stiff. People were changing their lives were changing. She hated change. She stopped at the bottom stair, listening to the voices.  
  
"So, you two met at auror training?" She heard her mother say.  
  
"Yes, we did. Uh... actually we knew each other in school." Ginny heard the visitor giggle as she said that. Ginny heard the clinking of the china.   
  
Tea. She was really hungry. Maybe I should just go. Go meet her and get this over with.  
  
"Where's Ginny, Mum?"  
  
"I'm right here." Said Gin as she walked towards the voices. She was about to look at the guest but was collapsed with a gigantic hug.  
  
"Ginny. Oh Ginny, How are you?!"  
  
"I'm great Ron but im having a little trouble breathing."   
  
Turning red, Ron let go. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too. I want you to meet someone." Ron moved slightly revealing the mystery girl. Ginny moved forward, smiling. "Ginny this is my fiance."  
  
Ginny smile was wiped away as she saw who it was.  
  
"My fiancé Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

__

_

* * *

_

**Out on the porch. After Dinner.**  
  
"I've never been so sure in my life. She's the one, Gin. I love her." said Ron,   
  
looking inside through the kitchen window.  
  
Ginny looked in to window. Pansy was helping Molly clean up the dishes.  
  
"Since when? How?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happened. We were partnered up in teams. Harry, Herm   
  
and Pansy were in my group. Harry and Hermione were all over each other.   
  
So the only person I got to talk to was Pansy. She was great. She's funny, smart and, of course, she's got that Slytherian edge. " Ron chuckled.  
  
"Well, she really has changed. Ginny frowned." Why is she all of a sudden on our side? She could be using you." She frowned.  
  
"Ginny, don't say that. If you want to know, you should ask Pansy."  
  
"Ask me what?" Said Pansy, she walked outside and stood next to Ron.  
  
Ron put his arm around her shoulder. Pansy glanced at Ginny, waiting for her answer.

_Ginny stared back not knowing what to say. Pansy had changed so much.She didn't look like a selfish pug, who moped around and followed (obssesed)Draco fuckin Malfoy.   
  
"Well...umm...see I wanted to know-"  
  
"About why im on the good side?" Cut in Pansy, smiling. Ginny looking confused.  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't offend me. Go ahead ask me. "  
  
"I...ummm" Ginny looked relieved. "Can I trust you, being with my brother?   
  
Like your not going to back stab him?"  
  
"You can trust me. I love your brother." Pansy said, looking up at Ron and smiling at him. He smiled back. "See the reason, why I changed my evil ways is...because of my father. My father would beat me senseless. I hated him. I hated him so much I wanted to leave everything that had to do with him. During the Christmas holidays, it was during our seventh year, I was home for the holidays and I got so drunk, My dad found me. He beat me senseless. He would have hanged me, if it wasn't for the marriage to a Malfoy, to join our families. I couldn't stand it. So I left. I went to Dumbldore. He helped my recuperate and even though I lost most of my Slytherian friends, except Draco." Ginny gasped. "I know its so hard to believe. I got to get out, but he can't.I feel so sorry for him. He hates his father too."  
  
Ginny looked down, feeling really guilty. "Im sorry I judged."  
  
"Don't' worry about I would have done the same thing the way us Slytherians treated you."  
  
"Ha. yea right." Smirked Ron. Pansy smacked him playfully and looked at Ginny smiling. Ginny smiled back.  
_

_

* * *

_Present  
  
"Pansy let me see." Pansy removed her hand and Ginny looked at the gash,   
  
that seemed to be a small deep wound. "Oh thank the gods! It isn't a big wound.I think I can still heal it." Ginny got out her wand. Putting it on top of the wound and said a healing spell. (a/n: I don't know wat the spell is ...hehe)   
  
"Come on Pansy. We need to get you into a tent." Ginny helped Pansy up, putting Pansy's right arm around her neck. While Ginny put her left arm around Pansy's waist. Slowly they walked to her tent, Ginny almost dragging Pansy along.  
  
"Put her down, Weasley."

* * *

So... that's the first chapter of this story!!!  
  
I don't know if it's that good but I'll keep writing.   
  
Next chapter: We go deeper into the past... and find out how Ginny is in the situation she's in. 


End file.
